The present invention relates to an anterior traction myotatic chin strap for the treatment of mandibular retrognathism.
Mandibular retrognathism or Skeletal Class II malocculsion is a syndrome which is characterized by the poor growth of the mandible, in relation to the growth of the upper maxilla in an antero-posterior direction. Its treatment is based on the use and increase of the growth of the mandible. According to the most modern studies, two essential conditions, among others, are required to achieve this growth.
1. An exercise for manidublar advance should be practised.
2. The position of the teeth should be as far forward as possible, at the end of the treatment.
Up to now, mandibular advance was induced by using bimaxillary orthopedic apparatus, such as activator. However, this device, as well as all other therapeutic means used at present time, produce a final positioning of the teeth which is too far backwards. This secondary effect is undesirable since it clearly inhibits mandibular growth and therefore is contrary to the objective of the treatment. That is to say, these apparatus only comply with the first of the two conditions.